The present invention relates to a connector having a terminal retaining body provided with cavities and located within a cylindrical body.
This type of connector includes those having a connector housing formed in two pieces. One example thereof is described in JP-11-97096. As shown in FIG. 26 of this specification, this connector comprises a connector housing 1, consisting of a cylindrical outer housing 2 which is open to the anterior, and an inner housing 3 which fits within the outer housing 2. Cavities 5, into which terminal fittings 4 can be inserted are formed in the inner housing 3. A retainer attachment hole 6, which opens to the side of the cavities 5, is formed in the inner housing 3. A retainer 7 is inserted into the retainer attachment hole 6, thereby retaining the terminal fittings 4, which have been inserted into the cavities 5. The inner housing 3 is then housed within the outer housing 2.
The retainer 7 is sometimes inserted to an insufficient depth. The retainer 7 retains the terminal fittings 4 to a greater degree the more deeply it is inserted. Consequently, the terminal fittings 4 are poorly retained when the retainer 7 is inserted to an insufficient depth. Conventionally, a configuration has been used whereby an end of the retainer 7 protrudes to the exterior of a side face of the inner housing 3. If the inner housing 3 is fitted into the outer housing 2, the protruding portion of the retainer 7 strikes against an opening edge of the outer housing 2, thereby allowing the insufficient insertion of the retainer 7 to be detected.
However, although detection can be carried out reliably, an operation is required whereby the inner housing 3 is moved back, the retainer 7 is pushed in to the correct position, and the inner housing 3 is again fitted into the outer housing 2. This operation is cumbersome.
The present invention has taken the above problem into consideration, and aims to present a connector in which a terminal retaining body provided with a retainer can be fitted smoothly into a cylindrical body.
According to the invention there is provided an electrical connector comprising a terminal retaining body having cavities to receive electrical terminals, a retainer insertable into said terminal retaining body from a protruding to a non-protruding condition and adapted to retain electrical terminals therein, and a tubular housing to receive the terminal retaining body and retainer therein, characterised in that a first guiding member is provided on the inner face of said tubular housing, the first guiding member being adapted to engage said retainer in a protruding condition, to urge said retainer to a non-protruding condition as the terminal retaining body is received within said tubular housing.
Such an arrangement ensures that a slightly protruding retainer will not impede insertion of the terminal retaining body into the tubular housing.
The housing preferably is approximately rectangular, the first guiding member being about half way along one side thereof.
By having the retainer opening within the tubular housing, the connector is easier to waterproof.
Preferably the first guiding member comprises a tapered face, most preferably a tapered face in a channel of the tubular housing.
In a preferred embodiment a mating connector is insertable in the tubular housing for electrical engagement with the terminal retaining body, and this mating connector has a protrusion engageable in the channel of the tubular housing.
Thus the channel and first guiding member are moulded together in a single location. This simplifies the configuration of the connector.
The tubular housing may include a second guiding member to urge a retainer of the mating connector into a non-protruding condition. Preferably the first and second guiding members are opposite.